stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:FC Libertaneza
Denk je dat het logo niet te veel lijkt op dat van Vitesse Arnhem? (tzou trouwens beter passen bij FC Ci'vitesse' ;p). Maar goe, zo kan t ook. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 13:06 (UTC) :Lol, wrm heet 'ie Gnocchi :p;p;p. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 09:01 (UTC) ::Ad 1: van welk logo denk je dat ie komt? ::Ad 2: wrm heeft 'ie rugnummer 52? 26 mei 2007 20:20 (UTC) :::1. Vitesse, héhé :::2. Omdat de achternaam van die Italiaan komt van een Italiaans gerecht. :::P.S. Zie mijn (re) op Beker van Libertas. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 20:25 (UTC) ::::1. Goed ::::2. Dat is een 52-jaar-oude Italiaanse grappenmaker die een contract heeft bij Parma om de sfeer in de selectie goed te houden en ook graag zijn Serie A-debuut wil maken. :P 26 mei 2007 20:47 (UTC) :::::Serieus?? :P:P lol. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 06:46 (UTC) Nieuwe Voetballers He Rubietje, als je nog een voetballer zoekt, Ik zou wel willen. Ik zou dan graag nummer 15 willen en ik heet dan Bob van Velthoven.Bob I 9 jun 2007 08:52 (UTC) :Prima, wat voor positie ligt je het best (als je geen voorkeur hebt, dan maak ik je middenvelder, oke?) 9 jun 2007 09:49 (UTC) :Trouwens, wil je geen assistent trainer worden? 9 jun 2007 09:49 (UTC) ::Middenvelder is goed, na een tijdje wordt ik misschien assistent trainer, nu heb ik nog geen ervaring.Bob I 10 jun 2007 15:47 (UTC) Overname Kan ik deze overnemen? 10 sep 2007 17:01 (UTC) :Rubietje is al drie maanden inactief.. Nog een weekje wachten? En weet je hoe om te gaan met voetbalclubs? Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 17:12 (UTC) Eenmaal, andermaal Ik verkoop hem, de FC Barcelona van Libertas ;). Wie wil? --Salutare, Bucureştean 24 apr 2009 19:17 (UTC) ::Al verknal ik hem?? wat maakt dat uit. en waarom een weekje wachten, Rubietje komt denk ik nooit meer terug. 10 sep 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::... Maar beloof me, als ie terugkomt dat je m teruggeeft ok? Je bent dan zeg maar een tijdelijke dinges. Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 17:19 (UTC) ::::Dat beloof ik, jij bent toch ook bondscouch van Libertas?? 10 sep 2007 17:20 (UTC) :::::.. En dan? Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 17:22 (UTC) Ik zou maar niet te veel veranderen als ik jou was, want het is nog steeds van R, je bent alleen maar een vervanger. Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 17:25 (UTC) ::Doe ik niet. zullen we wedden dat Rubietje niet terugkomt voor 5% SHBB aandelen??? 10 sep 2007 18:28 (UTC) :::Enneh, maakt het uit wat voor spelers je inzet??? 10 sep 2007 18:34 (UTC) ::::In de zin dat.. Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 18:39 (UTC) Niet zozeer de spelers, maar met name de opstelling telt. Alexandru hr. 11 sep 2007 15:49 (UTC) Nieuw Wel, nu je toch gaat overnemen ofzo, mss es een mooi nieuw logo? 11 sep 2007 18:42 (UTC) :Ja, misschien moeten we de roodzwarte adelaar vervangen door de roodzwarte leeuw. kan je misschien ook een afbeelding van het shirt maken. met in het wit op de borst SHBB en misschien wil een van jouw bedrijven sponsoren?? zet die er ook maar bij als subsponsor. 12 sep 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::Graag, mag Pacifix Holding sponsoren? 12 sep 2007 16:05 (UTC) Tsjonge, Bob, je bent de tijdelijke vervanger! Niet teveel veranderen, je hoeft alleen het team te coachen! Niet van sponsor veranderen, logo en weet ik nog wat! Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:01 (UTC) :Geloof me, hij komt niet meer terug, en waarom zou maarten wel een voetbalclub mogen hebben en ik niet??, fatih en rubietje zijn al ongeveer dezelfde tijd weg. en stel: hij komt terug dan verander ik alles weer graag voor hem. 12 sep 2007 17:12 (UTC) enneh, Pacifix mag sponseren, kies zelf maar een plek op het shirt uit. 12 sep 2007 17:13 (UTC) :Fatih is OFFICIEEL weg, Rubietje niet! En net had je beloofd dat je vervanger zou worden, nu doe je alsof je m hebt overgenomen. Das gewoon kinderachtig.. Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:30 (UTC) ::Hij is er niet hé, dat is toch zo. Weggegaan is... zo is't. Wie maakt the shirts btw? 12 sep 2007 17:32 (UTC) ::: (na bwc) Wees gewoon coach-ad interim, dan kunnen we nog zien na een bepaalde tijd... -- 12 sep 2007 17:33 (UTC) ::Fatih heeft niet gezegd niet meer terug te komen. Er is geen verschil met Rubietje, maar ze zijn gwn allebei al maanden weg. Punt. 12 sep 2007 17:35 (UTC) (na bwc) En Rubietje was veel vaker online dan Fatih. Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:35 (UTC) :Rubietje heeft hetzelfde beloofd, en eerlijk gezegd heb ik eerder het gevoel dat R terugkomt, dan F. Maar Bob, het is toch gewoon zielig dat je eerst beloofd om het niet te doen, maar je doet t toch.. :S Alexandru hr. 12 sep 2007 17:39 (UTC) :: Verder is dit ook een volledige ploeg, terwijl FC Feth nog vollop in opbouw was sinds juni. -- 12 sep 2007 17:42 (UTC) :::Het wat niet te doen?? als hij terug is dan geef ik hem dan ook weer de club. en het is toch wel goed dat er een frisse wind door deze club heen waait. 13 sep 2007 16:13 (UTC) ::::En ik vind het trouwens echt niet leuk dat jullie me zo wantrouwen, als Rubietje terugkomt dan verander ik alles wel weer terug, en als jullie verder blijven zeuren dan kap ik met FC Libertaneza en start ik een eigen, hoppa weer een inactieve voetbalclub erbij. 13 sep 2007 17:13 (UTC) :::::Ik niet, en ik vind dat je het gwn moet doen. Rubietje is al maanden weg en geeft geen tekenen terug te komen: dus ga je gang. 13 sep 2007 18:02 (UTC) Wat ik nu gewoon zo flauw vind is dat 1) je belooft om vervanger te worden en 2) je hebt beloofd om niet te veel te veranderen, maar je doet precies het omgekeerde! Alexandru hr. 13 sep 2007 20:16 (UTC) :Ik heb geen behoefte meer aan een nieuw logo, wel zou ik graag een shirt willen, Dimi, en Al gaat onze weddenschap nou nog door? 23 sep 2007 08:04 (UTC) Vernieuwen Ik ga deze club wat vernieuwen, en hem wat actiever maken (concurrentie voor FC Muntegu?). Wie doet er mee? Ik zoek nog een sponsor en iemand die handig is met fotoshop (of iets dergelijks) zodat deze de shirts en een nieuw logo kunnen maken.Bob I 1 jul 2008 16:53 (UTC) : :). Weet jij mss een goede naam voor Victorius? :S 1 jul 2008 16:54 (UTC) ::Ik heb een idee. Deze pagina deleten we en we beginnen overnieuw in Victoria, samen. Met de naam FC Libertaneza (aangezien dit gwn een topnaam is). Bovendien kunnen we zo een actieve club maken, ipv. 2 minder actieve.Bob I 1 jul 2008 16:57 (UTC) :::Oftewel Libertaneza verhuist naar Victoria wegens financiële omstandigheden :p. (Onderhouden stadion kost te veel ofzo :p) :). Deal! 1 jul 2008 16:58 (UTC) ::::Heb je genoeg energie om een Libertaanse voetbalbond op te richten? :P 1 jul 2008 17:00 (UTC) :::::1. Ja, vanavond nog beginnen en 2. Jij had er toch al een gemaakt? Anders doen we dat ook samen.Bob I 1 jul 2008 17:01 (UTC) ::::::Ehm ik trainer, jij eigenaar of andersom?Bob I 1 jul 2008 17:04 (UTC) :::::::Is goed. Dan zou ik ook assistent-trainer willen worden ;-) 1 jul 2008 17:05 (UTC) :::::::: Bob I 1 jul 2008 17:08 (UTC) Transfers Misschien wat kopen van verouderde (niet meer bestaande) clubs of van mensen waarvan het contract niet meer is verlengd ;-). Ik zal ook proberen twee Adlibitanen binnen te halen. Verder denk ik dat we veel nieuwe jongens moeten aantrekken, van de jeugdopleiding. Ik zou graag willen dat er gescout wordt in Wikistad, Victoria en in Brazilië. Wat denk je ervan? 1 jul 2008 17:30 (UTC) :Goed idee, die oude spelers komen m'n strot uit.Bob I 1 jul 2008 17:31 (UTC) ::Zal er een paar gaan verkopen. Misschien zijn er nog geïnteresseerden (Muntegu? :P). Op het lijstje staan alvast: Gnocchi, Beffers (hahahahahaha) en Boers. 1 jul 2008 17:33 (UTC) :::Aangezien geen ene speler beter of slechter is dan de anderen zou ik ze er allemaal opzetten. Maar Beffers moet er sowieso uit.Bob I 1 jul 2008 17:35 (UTC) ::::Jawel, Mustapha is onze sterspeler :D. Allemaal erop zetten is een beetje.. gevaarlijk. Maar ik zal er veel verkopen, wees niet bang ;) 1 jul 2008 17:48 (UTC) Wli! League Wilt deze ploeg soms deelnemen aan deze voetbalcompetitie? -- 1 jul 2008 18:24 (UTC) :Ja.Bob I 1 jul 2008 18:43 (UTC) Felicitatie He Al, Ik vind dat je de club erg mooi hebt opgeknapt, vooral qua afbeeldingen enzo. Ik vind het ook fantastisch dat ik de eerste trainer ben die gaat voetballen. Hartelijk bedankt! -- Bob I 4 jul 2008 14:30 (UTC) :Thnx. :) Eerste trainer die gaat voetballen. Lol :p. We moeten snel een tegenstander vinden want ik wil mijn systeempje even uittesten. 4 jul 2008 14:32 (UTC) ::Als ik de pagina zo bekijk gok ik dat dat FC Muntegu is, maar aangezien die er nog lang niet klaar voor is moeten we misschien maar tegen FC Civitesse spelen. Of we spelen tegen het B-elftal van onszelf. -- Bob I 4 jul 2008 14:37 (UTC) :::Het artikel Civitesse klopt ook nog niet. De aankopen staan nog niet op de lijst, etc. Een B-elftal? Goed idee trouwens :p. Staat maar 1 speler op de bank ;) 4 jul 2008 14:40 (UTC) ::::Anders laten we de voorzitter ook voetballen :) -- Bob I 4 jul 2008 14:46 (UTC) :::::Lol. In het echt sta ik Laastste Man :) 4 jul 2008 14:58 (UTC) ::::::Wacht, is de wedstrijd nu al gespeeld? -- Bob I 4 jul 2008 15:05 (UTC) :::::::Als je het op deze manier doet, ja. Je kunt het ook op andere manieren doen, maar dit is het allermakkelijkste en neemt het minste tijd in. Natuurlijk, als je een échte wedstrijd speelt (tussen twee clubs) gebeurt er nog veel vooraf (apart artikel?), nl voorbeschouwing, beschrijving van de wedstrijd. Ook kun je "uitrekenen" of het doelpunt uit een vrije trap viel, etc. Dit was gewoon een snelle simulatie, om het kort te houden. 4 jul 2008 15:08 (UTC) :Ook felecitaties vanuit het sponsorkamp ;) Jullie zijn de eerste van onze projecten die ook werkelijk reclame maken via afbeeldingen, en de shirts zijn zeer mooi! 78.21.139.80 4 jul 2008 15:14 (UTC) :: :D 4 jul 2008 15:21 (UTC) Update Iemand moet de boel eens flink updaten. De "huidge trainer" is al lange tijd afwezig. Er moet een nieuwe trainer komen, en de nieuwe Libertan League 2009 uitslagen moeten erin komen te staan. Wie is hier handig in? Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 13:51 (UTC) :Misschien wil jij hem overnemen? Maar in naam van een andere, fictieve, persoon? :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 13:52 (UTC) Ik zou niet geheel neutraal zijn vrees ik - ik bezit al een club. En jij bent nu "de voetbalbond" dus clubs kun je eigenlijk niet bezitten... nou, wie weet wil Bob Landman \ Gebruiker:Olivier Bommel de club wel. Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 13:54 (UTC) :Idd. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 13:59 (UTC) ::Wacht, Cleo was toch de trainer? .. sep 29, 2009 14:00 (UTC) :::Zie Libertan League 2009. De Victoriaanse supporters willen hem niet meer :P De club is een beetje verwaarloosd. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 14:01 (UTC) Wie weet winnen ze de volgende wedstrijd wel... :) Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 14:02 (UTC) :Tsja... alsnog: deze club heeft nog nooit eerder verloren, en nu verliest het de eerste twee wedstrijden :'( --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 29, 2009 14:04 (UTC) Ach ja, nu is dat record aan flarden. Wie weet wordt FC Molenbeek nu wel "de legendarische"... mijn team heeft geen "winning streak", meer een "losing streak"... :( Dr. Magnus sep 29, 2009 14:05 (UTC) De geschiedenis dient aangepast te worden Pierlot 30 mrt 2014 19:37 (UTC) Yes. Most football teams are updated up to 2009 or 2010 only. 30 mrt 2014 20:51 (UTC)